Ghosts At NCIS
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Strange things are going on at NCIS HQ, a ghost that seems to want Jethro and Ziva together. They need help and soon, things are starting to get out of control and Tony is teasing Ziva.
1. Weird Happenings

The bullpen was silent apart from the occasional tapping on computer keyboards, Gibbs was sat at his desk, typing up his report, wearing his usual trouser suit with shirt and sipped at his usual coffee

Ziva sat watching her out the corner of her eye and smiled, she loved him more than anything else in the world but she was worried that he would not feel the same way so she kept silent about it and leant back in her chair as she typed the ending of her report and smiled to herself as she printed it off and moved forwards to Gibbs

Gibbs looked up at her and took the report from her hand, a sudden wind blew it from her hand and to the floor beside the desk. Gibbs frowned, the windows didn't open at this level so there was no place for the wind to come from at all.

They both leant down straight away and went to grab the paper, their hands touching briefly, Ziva pulled back blushing madly, as he stood up and cleared his throat, "Thanks"

Ziva nodded and moved back to her desk

Tony laughed, "I think we have a ghost"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Really Tony? Be serious"

Tony nodded, "I am serious I mean come on! Last week the cabinet fell and pushed Gibbs literally onto you, then the elevator stopped working for no reason trapping you and Gibbs inside, now papers flying out of people's hands? Its no coincidence someone obviously wants you two to shack up or just kiss"

Gibbs glared at him, "Shutting up now boss", Tony said hastily

Ziva blushed heavily, making Tony smirk

* * *

Later on... as they were leaving

Tony caught up with Ziva, "You love boss man don't you sweet cheeks?"

Ziva slapped him on the back of the head, "Do not call me that"

Tony smiled, "But you love the boss"

Ziva sighed, "Yes Tony now will you please just leave it, okay?" 

Tony nodded, seeing how upset it made her, "What's wrong?"

Ziva sighed, and bit her lip looking away, "He doesn't love me Tony, and He never will"

"Ahhh... well you could always dye your hair red?", he said jokingly

Ziva nodded, "I would if I thought it would suit me"

Tony scoffed, "You can't be serious"

Ziva sighed, "I love him Tony, I would do anything for him" she said leaving him in the elevator as she walked to her car.


	2. Ghostly Words

Tony laughed, "I'll prove you all wrong" he said the next day as he brought his girlfriend in with him

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tony, Ghosts don't exist and if they did why would they bother trying to get me and Gibbs together? Wouldn't they have something better to do?" she said laughing

Melinda grinned, "Many people are sceptical at first Miss....."

_The red-headed ghost smiled, "David"_

Melinda nodded, "Miss David?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "So what? Tony told you my name, wow that is so amazing....not" she bit back

Melinda looked to her side at the ghost and then turned to Gibbs who was sat at his desk looking at them all rather amused, "So this ghost?"

Ziva laughed, she could not believe Gibbs of all people was going along with this

Melinda smiled, "She has red hair, green eyes and a big smile"

Gibbs sighed, "Prove it" he said angrily at her as Ziva's eyes watered, he stood and went to comfort her

_Jen sighed, "Cairo, Paris, Positano, Tel Aviv" she reeled off_

Melinda repeated Jen's words, and Ziva sighed, "Doesn't prove a thing"

_Jen smirked, "Ziva and I spent the night together in Cairo"_

Melinda blushed and repeated it again, making Ziva look shocked, "Okay, I believe you"

Gibbs looked at her, "You and Jen?..... Wow!" he exclaimed

Tony laughed, "That is hot" he exclaimed and shut up with Gibbs glare

_Jen smiled, "They love each other" she said softly at the sight of Ziva hugging Jethro, "They just won't admit it"_

Melinda smiled, "And that is what you want? Them together?"

Gibbs looked at her, "Who together?"

_Jen smiled and touched Ziva's cheek, "Yeah they both deserve to be happy, but they think I wouldn't approve because I had been with Jethro in Paris, we were engaged"_

Melinda smiled, "She says that you both love each other but a too scared to do anything about it"

Ziva blushed, as did Gibbs as he looked at her, "This true? You love me?"

Ms David bit her lip and nodded only to be kissed passionately by Jethro and for him to say, "I love you too"

_Jen smiled, "That light..is it for me?" she asked softly_

Melinda nodded, "Of course, what do you see?"

_Jen smiled, "I see my father, and mother and Tell Jethro I can see Shannon and Kelly, they are smiling happily. Tell Ziva that Tali is safe, and so is her daughter; Sarah"_

Melinda nodded, "I will" and she would tell them, as Jen vanished into the light to join her loved ones


End file.
